


Thigh riding Rick

by in_chains_and_flesh_and_leather



Category: Tracks (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_chains_and_flesh_and_leather/pseuds/in_chains_and_flesh_and_leather
Summary: The leg thing started as a joke, but now it’s taken on a life of its own.I guess in a way, it was always gonna end up here.This is very much connected to For Whom The Sun Shines.CW: riding that muscly thigh to O-town.
Relationships: Rick Smolan/You, Rick's legs/You, rick smolan/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thigh riding Rick

*

Back from the museum, you let your hair down, take off the stuffy jacket, step out of pinching heels and untuck your white shirt.

Rick is sitting on the sofa, cooling off after working in the sun that morning, looking at some of the pics on his laptop.

“What’s my leggy wonder doing?” – you ask, stretching, the AC in the room giving you sweet relief from the heat. In your state of half-undress, buttons undone, pencil skirt hiking slightly up as your back arches and pops satisfyingly, you look like an off duty sexy librarian to Rick, a look he is rather fond of.

“Some quality control.” – he sighs, moments before one of the pics of you bent over sandwiched between dunes and relics pops up and a shit eating grin spreads over his face. – “Now that’s quality.” – he mutters, dragging it to his special, hidden, innocuously named folder, full of similar shots.

“You should close your legs, you’re not sitting like a lady. A person might get ideas.” – you bump one of his knees to move closer to the other as you sit next to him, closing your eyes after this long morning and resting your head on the back of the sofa.

You smell his cologne as he approaches and a millisecond before the kiss, you feel his mustache and beard tickle your cheek. He is a cuddly little thing and you can’t hold back a smile as he peppers kisses over your cheek and hair and jaw, hand moving to rest on your belly. Usually a sensitive area where women don’t like being touched, wishing it to be flatter or more toned or narrower, his touch is not appraising or anxiety-inducing, it just wants to be there, it wants contact and it loves what it’s feeling.

He stops and you can feel his heat, face still close, beckoning you to tilt your head and participate in the kiss. You do and you feel his indescribably soft lips smile into it, moving lazily, parting yours and intoxicating you with a deepening tenderness, hand traveling to your hip and molding around the curve of your ass, pulling you closer. You caress up his shirt and around his neck, body pressed firmly against him and feel his chest pick up speed as he gets worked up.

You separate from him, getting up in your knees and leaning on his shoulders for support, seeing him hapless and entranced under you, licking you off his lips for something to do before you’re kissing him again. You push one knee a bit too roughly between his legs as you nudge his crotch unexpectedly, making him wince and sit up, but then relax and push himself experimentally against your leg.

You let him decide if he likes the feeling of grinding on you like this, and he likes it fine enough, but he wants more. With his hands gripping your hips resolutely, you are seated on his thigh, some air pushing out of your chest, and pulled closer into him for more devouring kisses.

You slowly wrap your arms around his neck, moving your head from side to the other, playing with his mouth and feeling his heavy chest rise and fall under you. He is far more restless, hands roaming everywhere; from up and down your thighs, your back, curling around and squeezing your ass, you skirt preventing them from slipping in-between. He starts manipulating you with his thigh, bouncing you higher when he wants your tits to push up right under his chin, when he wants to hold the swell of your ass in his palms and you both start roughly hiking up your skirt for more access.

You sit back down and he gets to work on the few buttons still done on your shirt, glasses slightly steamed up. You kiss his forehead before he opens the shirt and spreads his palms on the cups of your bra, the tips trickling over the skin and meeting in the valley between them and he dips int o kiss your sternum, feeling the heart beating inside. He squeezes as he kisses up your neck and hears you hiss, hands flying to his head and threading into his hair.

Pushing against you to kiss his way down, he doesn’t realize your hips have already started responding to the heat searing your lower half, finding relief in soaking your panties and softly grinding against him where you sit.

His fingers dig into the cup and the heel of his palm pushes one breast out and he can’t wait, mouth latching to the skin, so pliant and delicious before finding the puckered flesh and swirling his tongue around it in incessant circles, making you claw at his scalp and gush on his thigh.

Both cups moved enough to the side, he continues his reverent attentions, fingers now traveling and lightly scratching down your spine where he feels the grinding movement ebb and flow, your thighs closing around his and alternating between slow, luxuriating drags and faster tugs, making you moan and occasionally shake.

He is achingly hard, the movement of your legs giving him some tantalizing fondling, but not enough to overwhelm him. He is able to listen to your noises, pleading, loving, sensuous, feel your thighs clench and grip his, powerful and erotic, see your face, focused, distant, close, eyebrows pinches, mouth slightly open, all absolute ecstasy for him. He wonders if you’d ever let him take pictures of you like this, there was some magical, inexplicable beauty to you in moments like these, it deserved to be immortalized.

He wants more noise, he wants you to drip all down his leg, saturate his shorts, rip his fucking hair out if you want, so he paws at your hips, sits you down harder on him, drags you harshly back and forth, wanting to be a more active part of what makes you come undone on top of him.

You cry out, the stimulation so much, so hard, the thick hem of his shorts catching your bunched underwear and slipping just right between your folds, making you see stars.

“You feel good riding me like this?” – he asks through his teeth, ravenous, nipping at your neck and rolling one nipple between his fingers, the other hand still gripping your ass firmly, not letting your undulations slow down. You nod, chin bumping gently against the crown of his head.

“Tell me, please.” – he looks up, snaking a hand behind your neck to pull you in and press your lips against his, leaving you enough room to speak.

“Oh, I love it.” – you whimper, voice high and desperate. It makes his cock jump in his short. – “Fuck, I love it, Rick.”

You lean forward, back arching, so your clit is getting all the friction, the sensation blinding. Rick’s thumb enters your open mouth, pressing on your tongue and making you lick around it as you lean your head against his broad palm, suddenly feeling heavy and exhausted, the weight of your approaching orgasm overwhelming you.

Your cries and moans coming in a fast, even rhythm, he knows you’re getting close. Just as you brace yourself against his shoulders for support in that last stretch, something takes over his body and he takes you by the hips firmly, lifting you up and separating you from his slicked up leg. You don’t notice until the air feels cold on your wet folds, legs shaking under you, begging to go back. Your nails dig angrily into his nape and he watches you in delight as you squirm and a whimper flutters out from your throat.

“Riiick…” – you whine, feeling yourself clench on nothing, so close you could cry.

“Give me a kiss first, princess.” – he demands with a love-drunk smile and you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss at him hungrily, sloppily until he’s satisfied, letting you drop down and rut fast and hard against him, moans vibrating into his lips, his tongue, his teeth.

You produce a beautiful sound of satisfaction as you cum and Rick hugs you tightly, leg raised to push harder into your quivering flesh, pulsing against his taut muscles, sending a shiver down his spine and precum drooling down his dick, so turned on from what you just did to him.

You ride out the aftershocks, laughing softly in the ecstasy of it, as Rick strokes your hair, kissing languidly into your shoulder, chest, waiting for you to find a comfortable position and relax on him until strength returns to your jelly-like body.

You end up cuddled into his chest, one arm wrapped around his middle, the other holding one of his hands and laying kisses over the tips of his fingers, knuckles, breathing deeply.

“I guess that settles the debate whether you like or dislike these legs of mine you’re always bringing up.” – he says after a while, feeling your breathing has steadied.

You bite down on his index finger in reply, making him wince and give you a spank with his free hand.

“Do you… maybe wanna see if you like this smart mouth of mine _you’re_ always bringing up?” – you ask innocently, hands dragging down his stomach to meet in the middle and work to unbutton his shorts and he feels a blush color his face, excited to take you up on that and use you as well as you used him.

*


End file.
